Draco der Weihnachtsengel
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Harry ist alleine über Weihnachten und wünscht dich einen Engel, der ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit befreit [COMPLETE]


A/N:  
  
So, auch mich hat die Weihnachtsstimmung langsam erreicht und als Numsi vorhin sagte: Schreib mal eine Geschichte mit dem Titel "Draco der Weihnachtsengel", überkam mich eine tolle Idee. Als sie danach allerdings hinzufügte, dass sie dabei Draco im Christkindkostüm sieht, bröselte die Idee langsam weg. Zum Glück hatte sie es nicht ernst gemeint und so, hier ist meine Idee von Draco dem Weihnachtsengel!  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnung: Ist halt ne süße Slashgeschichte, aber jugendfrei ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Also weder die Jungs, noch die Schule, noch Weihnachten und ja eigentlich noch nicht mal die Geschichte gehören mir. ich bin nur der Verfasser *g*  
  
Widmung: Diese Geschichte habe ich extra für Numsi geschrieben - Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, meine Süße! *knutsch*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco, der Weihnachtsengel.  
  
Es war der 24. 12. Der Abend vor Weihnachten. Harry saß in der großen Halle alleine auf einer der Bänke und sah den großen, wunderbar geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum an. Er fühlte sich einsam. Alle seine Freunde und Zimmergenossen hatten die Schule verlassen und er war allein.  
  
Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm und so konnte er auch nicht fliegen, was ihn wenigstens etwas abgelenkt hätte. Er erinnerte sich an frühere Weihnachten bei den Dursleys. Er hatte den kleinen Weihnachtsengel geliebt, den seine Verwandten immer an der Spitze des Baumes anbrachten. Hier gab es natürlich keine Engel, aber seufzend dachte er, dass er sich auch einen Weihnachtsengel wünschte, der ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit befreien würde.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lang er da gesessen hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Irgendwann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Kurz vorher wurde er gepackt und in einen dunklen Raum gezogen. Er konnte absolut nichts sehen und erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, dass er in diesem Raum schon einmal gewesen war.  
  
Er wartete, dass sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen würden, was jedoch nicht geschah. Stattdessen hörte er eine weiche, dunkle Stimme, welche er nicht identifizieren konnte: "Gib dir keine Mühe, du wirst hier nichts sehen, es ist eine magische Dunkelheit. Also vertrau mir."  
  
"Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wer du bist und wo wir hier sind?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Vertrau mir", kam als Antwort und er spürte eine Hand, die seine Schulter ergriff und ihn sicher durch die Dunkelheit zu einem Sofa führte. "Setz dich." Verwundert setzte der Gryffindor sich und überlegte, was das Theater hier sollte.  
  
"Ok, jetzt sitze ich hier also... was wird das und wer bist du?", fragte er, diesmal eher ungehalten.  
  
"Shhhhh... entspann dich. Ich möchte diese Nacht nutzen, um mit dir zu reden. Ich werde dir nichts tun und wenn du wirklich gehen willst, werde ich dich auch nicht aufhalten, aber bitte gib mir eine Chance. Ich möchte etwas über dich erfahren - den Menschen hinter dem "Jungen, der lebt" kennen lernen."  
  
Harry sah verwundert in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. "Kannst du mich sehen?"  
  
"Nein, kann ich nicht, es sind die gleichen Voraussetzungen."  
  
"Gut... also, was möchtest du wissen?"  
  
"Erzähl mir einfach alles von dir..."  
  
Der Gryffindor schluckte, erkannte jedoch, dass es seinem Gegenüber ernst schien und erzählte, erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger von seiner Kindheit bei den Muggeln, die Umstellung zur Schulzeit und über was er sich bis heute so Gedanken machte.  
  
Es war entspannend, so völlig frei über seine Gefühle sprechen zu können, denn er sah niemanden, fühlte jedoch deutlich, wie sein geheimer Entführer reagierte. Geschockt über die Behandlung der Muggel, verständnisvoll, als er von seiner Unsicherheit über die Umstellung berichtete und wirklich interessiert, als er von seinen Ängsten sprach, die er hatte, weil jeder ihn für den Retter der Welt hielt.  
  
Es tat gut, all das einmal los zu werden und obwohl es ihm seltsam vorkam, all das einem Fremden zu erzählen, so fühlte er sich doch wohl dabei.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, machte er eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: "Und jetzt erzähl du mir etwas, dass niemand über dich weiß."  
  
Darauf kam lange Zeit nichts und dann leise: "Ich habe genau solche Angst vor dem Weg, der für mich geplant ist..."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Harry die Hand ausstreckte und über den Arm des anderen strich. "Möchtest du mir davon erzählen? Ich meine, vielleicht befreit es dich ja auch ein bisschen."  
  
Zögernd begann der andere: "In meiner Familie ist der Weg, den wir gehen, eindeutig und vorbestimmt. Egal, ob man ihn gehen will, wie z.B. mein Vater, oder nicht."  
  
Er erzählte eine ganze Weile von der Kälte und dem Drill, den er zuhause erfahren hatte und endete mit dem Satz: "Das, was ich mir wünsche, ist ein echter Freund, wie ich ihn nie hatte."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war während der Erzählung immer näher an den anderen heran gerutscht und nahm ihn jetzt in den Arm.  
  
"Ich würde gerne dein Freund sein, wenn du mich lässt... Ich denke, dass wir auf verschiedene Arten doch ähnliche Probleme haben."  
  
Lange hielten sich die beiden fest, bis sich der Fremde langsam von Harry löste und fragte: "Darf ich dich küssen?"  
  
Der Gryffindor überlegte kurz, doch nickte dann. "Ja, aber erwarte keine Glanzleistung von mir, ich habe bisher erst einmal geküsst und sie ist danach weinend zusammengebrochen."  
  
"Schon ok, viel mehr Erfahrungen habe ich auch nicht."  
  
Der Unbekannte beugte sich vor und seine vorsichtig suchenden Lippen fanden die des Schwarzhaarigen und sie vereinten sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss, der gar nicht mehr zu enden schien.  
  
Als sich ihre Münder voneinander lösten, kuschelten sie sich aneinander und machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit, mit dem anderen zu sprechen und so langen sie da einfach nur und küssten sich zwischendurch immer wieder, bis sie langsam einschliefen.  
  
Harry wachte morgens auf und sah sich in dem inzwischen vom Tageslicht durchfluteten Raum um. Es war nur eine kleine Kammer mit einem Sofa und einem Tisch davor. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wofür dieser Raum verwendet wurde, aber es war ihm auch egal. Suchend sah er sich um, aber sein geheimnisvoller Fremder war längst verschwunden.  
  
Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er hinunter in die große Halle und zu dem großen Weihnachtsbaum. Er sah hoch und murmelte "Danke für den Weihnachtsengel..."  
  
Dann sah er darunter unter den verschiedenen Päckchen eines, welches seinen Namen trug. Er wunderte sich, da unter diesem Baum eigentlich nur die Geschenke lagen, die hausübergreifend verschenkt wurden und wer aus einem der anderen Häuser sollte ihm etwas schenken?  
  
Er öffnete es und sah darin einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem stand:  
  
~~~  
  
Es gibt noch etwas, dass niemand von mir weiß - Ich liebe dich!  
  
Dreh dich um...  
  
~~~  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich langsam um und hinter ihm stand ein Junge mit blonden Haaren, den er nur zu gut kannte und der ihn unsicher ansah.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry", flüsterte er dann mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, bevor der Schwarzhaarige ihn an sich zog und sie sich zärtlich küssten. 


End file.
